The Mystery of the Houses
by FrozenEmber
Summary: While the Marauders and Lily's group, Perth, go through their fifth year of Hogwarts, a mystery has blossomed from beneath the school's noses. Please R&R, and keep in mind that I've recently started writing again so it may not be any good until Chapter 6.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the characters you recognize, they're JK Rowling's. However, the characters you don't recognize are mine. A/N--At the end of 5th year, the Marauders got mad at Peter and kicked him out. Sean Anderson and John Bernadette transferred in and were made Marauders. Yes, I know these characters are the same as Laria's Beatlemania, but we're friends and are using the same characters. Completely different plot, though. R/R please!  
  
~CHAPTER ONE~  
A certain red head had comfortably seated herself on a bench in the train station. She seemed to be alone, yet impatiently waiting for a certain someone. Looking around the crowds constantly for a familar face, Lily Evans gave up. Nobody had arrived yet, at least nobody worth talking to. Picking up the book "Quidditch Through the Ages", she leaned back deciding to make the best of her time. Suddenly familar hands covered her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Guess who, Lils?" James whispered softly in her ear.  
  
  
  
Firefly (Lily's nickname) breathed in the sweet aroma of James' coat. It had seemed like forever since she'd last seen Prongs. Taking advantage of the position she was in, Lily traced his face. Smiling to herself, she ran her fingers through his hair. He was so familar...so soft...she had no idea how she'd lived the summer without him.   
  
  
  
"James..." Lily whispered. His warm hands slowly uncovered her eyes allowing his soft touch to linger on her face.   
  
  
  
She turned around and stared into James' playful hazelnut eyes. Smiling at her shyly, he squeezed her gently. He couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she looked. Her fiery red hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with a few strands falling softly around her face. James' stomach was flopping around as he stared into her emerald green eyes. It was almost as if she was staring right down into his soul...  
  
  
  
Out of nowhere, a slender girl popped around the corner. Her dark hair fell down to her waist and her bright blue eyes were shining happily. Although she came to about 5'7, she could not beat Lily's 5'8. Laria Black, Lily's best friend, had finally arrived. As always, she was carrying her rubber duck with her. Mr. Jingles, to be exact. Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
  
  
  
"LOVE!!!" Laria shouted as she spotted Firefly. Reluctantly, Lily broke away from James and tightly hugged Shadow (Laria). Laria pulled out a list of pranks she had thought up over the summer. James rolled his eyes and sat down not even attempting to keep up with their conversation.  
  
  
  
Looking up, he spotted his best friend, Sirius Black (AKA Laria's twin) making his way towards them. The sight was pitiful. Sirius had thrown his girlfriend, Kylie, over his shoulder. Her short blonde hair was a mess, who knows what they had been up to. As Si put her down, it was obvious that he and Kylie were complete opposites, Kylie was short (about 5'2), blonde hair, light blue eyes which made her seem like she didn't know how to have fun. (totally not true though--looks can be misleading). She smiled at the Marauders and brushed her hair out of her face.  
After putting his screaming girlfriend down, Si turned and grinned at James. Although his smile was very charming, Si's friends weren't about to be fooled by it. Over the past 5 years, Sirius had grown to be about 6'1 nearing James' 6'2. He had become muscular from playing quidditch and...CUT HIS HAIR?!?! a neon blue BEARD?! A purple tail...resembling that of an elephant...? What was going on here...? Lily's mouth fell open. She was wondering who would have the guts to pull this kindof prank on Si. James raised an eyebrow and decided not to question. He didn't want to know.   
  
  
  
At a distance, you could see Remus Lupin and his girlfriend LeAnna (Anna for short) walking hand in hand over to them. Remi's light grey eyes were sparkling mischieviously and he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Turning his head, he leaned down and whispered something in Anna's ear. Anna's eyes widened, looked up at her 6' tall boyfriend, glanced at Si, and broke down in laughter.  
  
  
  
Sirius, Lily, Laria, Kylie, and James all turned to see who was making a commotion. They all rolled their eyes and smiled. Their other best friends were obviously up to no good. Remus was leaning up against a wall trying to hold himself up because he was laughing so hard. On the floor, they spotted a thin girl with tears on her cheeks rolling around. Shaking her head, Laria walked over offering a hand to Anna. After helping her up, Laria bounced Anna's dark, curly hair. Anna shot Shadow a dirty look with her brown eyes.   
  
  
  
"Aw, you mean only Remi is allowed to do that?" Laria asked smiling.  
  
  
  
"For your information, yes." Anna smiled sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Nice work on Si, by the way." Said Laria, trying not to laugh at Sirius.  
  
  
  
Glancing up after hearing his name, Padfoot yelled, "IT WASN'T ME!!!" His beard grew a few more inches.  
  
  
  
"That's right, boy, it was I." Remus loved Anna, but not enough to allow her to get credit for what he'd done.  
  
  
  
Lily smirked, "So, love, where's Sean? Is he waiting in bed for you? Something you might want to tell us there?"  
  
  
  
"He's spying on Rose and Jon." Laria simply stated. She was used to her friends picking on her. It had become tradition.  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed and got onto the Hogwarts train in search of the other Marauders. Sirius tripped over his tail on his way in.  
  
  
  
"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going next--" He was cut off sight of the purple elephants tail that had split through his pants.  
  
  
  
"REMI!!!" The doors shut on his tail and the train started on its way to Hogwarts. Reaching around for his wand, Sirius discovered Laria still had it from the wrestling match (A/N--no, NOT like that) from the night before. Still couldn't believe he lost...oh well, that's off the subject.  
  
  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YA, REMES!!!" Sirius rested his chin in his hands hoping they would eventually come back for him.   
  
  
  
"Great," Sirius thought, "now i have a bright blue beard too...just great. Kylie had better come save me..." After waiting about thirty minutes, he realized nobody was coming to help him out. Making himself comfortable, Sirius slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- This is only the second chapter on my first fan fic, so please lemme know how I'm doing so I can try doing better or jus not even bother with it anymore.yeah.so please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own the characters you recognize.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile, in one of the train compartments, a dark, gray-eyed 16 year old pressed his body against a gorgeous blonde. They slowly fell onto the seats as their lips melted together. John's hands cupped the back of Rose's head while her fingers lightly traced the nape of his neck. Both jumped as they heard a few muffled laughs. Looking up, they saw their group of friends.  
  
Laria grinned, "What'd I tell y'all?"  
  
Remus made a disgusted face while saying, "Get a room, you two."  
  
Sitting up, Rose's bright blue eyes stared at them playfully, "We HAD one before we were so rudely interrupted."  
  
She then blushed and got up to give everyone a hug. After Anna had received her fifth one, Rose said, "Stop pickin' on me," and shoved Zorra into the window. In defense, Anna yelled, "You Windex pigeon! You're dumb enough to fly into windows!"  
  
Rose gasped, "Pond scum."  
  
Zorra looked brokenhearted then slapped her playfully. This soon resulted in a more violent argument. Finally, Lily stood up from her seat next to Laria and threatened, "Don't make me stop this car!"  
  
Once things settled down, Calypso Beltane and her bitchy gang let themselves in. Each crossed their arms and attempted to send the members of Perth a glare. After staring down the freaks of Hogwarts, their eyes began to seductively wonder over the Marauders' bodies. Noticing this, a few glares and hisses escaped the girls' mouths. Rolling her eyes, Calypso said, "Do you freaks honestly think that they have feelings for you, when they have the choice of us? They're just using you as sex buddies, you know that, right?"  
  
Laria jumped to her feet, "At least I'm not trying to impress them with my abilities to sleep with all the guys in the school!"  
  
Lily gently squeezed Shadow's hand and said, "Calm down, love. They're no competition."  
  
Calypso slid into James' lap. A quick flash of anger could be found in Lily's emerald green eyes. Her fingers traced James' jaw line. James squirmed uncomfortably beneath her weight.  
  
Breaking the brief silence, Lily calmly stated, "I don't know about you, but he doesn't seem to be that interested in dirty whores."  
  
Feeling the defeat, they walked out of the room commenting, "We've got better things to do than hang out with a bunch of lesbians with no life, anyway."  
  
Rose wrapped her arms jokingly around Anna's waist yelling, "Yeah, we have wild orgies every Friday night!"  
  
With a puzzled expression, Sean questioned, "How come we're never invited?"  
  
The compartment was soon filled with laughter. Everyone carried on a simple conversation catching up with recent events over the summer. After about an hour had passed, Kylie wondered aloud, "Where's Siri?"  
  
James replied, "I think he stopped to buy some candy from the trolley. I wonder what's keeping him."  
  
A glimpse of anger could be seen on Kylie's usually calm face. She said, "I have my ideas." Wings stormed out of the room. Looking helpless, Remus got up and followed Kylie to be sure she was alright. The group exchanged curious glances and shrugged.  
  
Remi chased Kylie and enquired, "What's up?" She just shook her head and simply pointed in the direction of a distant, obscure noise. As they drew nearer, the noises became clearer and could be recognized as a fit of giggles and squeals. Remus mouthed, "Oh." They rounded the corner and Kylie cleared her throat. Sirius was attempting to escape Alexis' (A/N--Calypso's friend) puckered up lips. Alexis looked up petrified before managing to collect herself. She moved closer to Si and smiled sweetly at Kylie.  
  
Remus said, "I see you fixed his beard, yet left his tail."  
  
Kylie returned Alexis' sarcastic smile and said, "Si, my love, how about you get that piece of trash off of you and let a real woman take over."  
  
Si grinned and absentmindedly shoved Alexis off of his lap. Kylie crawled into his lap and began nibbling on his neck. Alexis walked off and Remus left them to themselves so he could change into his robes. Not long afterwards, the train stopped and the door opened. A rough but kind voice said, "Ah, Kylie, Sirius, nice ter see yer in yer normal states."  
  
With a broad smile on his face, Si said, "Wow, thanks Hagrid, the door was seriously killing my tail."  
  
Laughing, they moved to the side allowing people to get off of the train. Soon enough, Hagrid could be heard calling, "Firs' yers, this way!"  
  
The Marauders and Perth gathered together breathing in the fresh air. Smiling, they left the words hanging that all of them wanted to say, 'It's good to be home.' 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N~ just one review so far.I'm getting worried *wink* (thanks HeavenStone!) thanks to my friends who helped me write this and gave me ideas on how to make it better! Sorry the chapters are getting so short! Give me a break, I wrote them while at a sleepover with my best friends! Disclaimer~ I am NOT JK Rowling, or I would probably be rolling in money right now. *looks around* oh, wow, big surprise.I don't see a single penny. Guess that means I don't own the characters you recognize.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Nothing important happened after getting off of the train. Unless, of course, you count the new additions to the Marauder Fan Club (AKA We Hate Perth Club-stupid first years). As Perth climbed in bed, Laria said, "You know what, Lils? You and James would make a cute couple." Lily was caught off guard and couldn't hide the slight smile that flicked across her ruby red lips, "What're you talking about? You know perfectly well we go together like a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Me, of course, being the Gryffindor."  
  
Rose winked, "You know you have the hots for him."   
Lily grabbed the nearest pillow and slung it across the room whacking Rose in the head. Soon, feathers were flying all over the room as the girls began a pillow fight. After calming down, they drifted off to sleep.   
Elsewhere in the boys' dormitory, the Marauders were busily discussing the convenience of eyebrows. Sirius seemed to believe they were only there to be burned off; John thought them to keep your eyes company. James was stuck on the idea that they were there to be dyed several different colors, while Sean went on about them being some kind of velcro to be attached to some undiscovered object. The most logical answer heard yet, was Remus', who said them to be there to help out with facial expressions.  
  
Out of nowhere, Sean said, "Oy, James! You and Lily would make the perfect pair."  
  
James looked up, completely shocked, "Would not. I push the wrong buttons on her, as she does mine. We just do not get along."  
  
All of the guys looked at eachother and yelled in unison, "DENIAL!"  
  
James looked down, cheeks burning wildly. Attempting to get off the subject, he questioned, "When's the next full moon?"  
  
Sirius gasped, "You really DO like her, don't you, Prongs?"  
  
He lowered his eyes, "Not a word, any of you. I have no chance with her. If I find out any of you have said a single word about it, I will hunt you down and give you the largest wedgies you'll ever receive in a million lifetimes then wring your heads out with your own underwear. Afterwards, I'll take the leftovers of your guts and spread them on my toast."  
  
John raised his eyebrow while Sirius fell onto the floor laughing hysterically. Remus patted James on the back. Sean pretended to be frightened. After James shot them all a death glare, they held up their hands saying, "Marauder Honor."  
  
The next morning at breakfast, James kept eyeing Lily while she wasn't looking. Geez, she looked so cute in the morning when she first woke up. Lily's hair was softly, but naturally falling around her face. Gawds, she looks adorable when she's this grumpy. No wonder I'm always making her mad. She looks so sweet when her temper rises! I'd love to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of my life. His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius' complaints, "Oh, shite! Double Divination with Snivellus' dad today!"  
  
However, Lily was too occupied with staring at James' smooth movements to notice Si's pathetic attempts to magically change his schedule. He had been continuously running his gorgeous hands through that soft, black hair of his. Gawds, that messed up hair made him look even more handsome, if possible. And those eyes.hazelnut colored eyes left her thinking about falling asleep in those dark pools of mystery.  
  
"Earth to Lily," Laria impatiently snapped her fingers in front of Firefly's face, "You've got an owl!"  
  
"Oh, right." She quickly grabbed the magazine that an owl had been pecking her arm with for the past few minutes. Rummaging through her robes, she found a knot and handed it to the owl for her Quidditch Weekly. After skimming the pages, she set it down beside her plate.  
  
"Can I read that? I'll give it back soon, promise," James pleaded.  
  
"Well," Lily thought aloud, "last time I let you borrow something of mine, I got it back six months after you promised I'd have it back. Not to mention the fact that you returned it in a paper bag burnt to a crisp."  
  
"Hey now," James said defensively while shoving Sirius off of his seat, "that was his doing." Making a puppy face, he whimpered, "P-p- puhwease?"  
  
Lily almost melted then and there. "Fine, you spoiled little brat," said Lily grumpily. She picked it up and handed it to him. For a brief moment, time seemed to stop as their fingers brushed together. Their eyes locked with one another before turning away, hearts beating wildly.  
  
"Aw man! I'd like to keep my breakfast down for once!" Siri shouted.  
  
Remus and Anna were having a major snog fest over the table in Si's clear view. Ignoring his comment, they moved closer to eachother as Remi's arms wrapped themselves around Anna's thin body. Their kisses soon became even more passionate than before. John threw a piece of toast at them. Their lips slowly broke apart and they were breathless. Both of them continued staring lovingly into the others' eyes. The bell rang, and each person went their separate ways. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N~ Again, thank you to all of my friends for being wonderful about reading and criticizing my story, helping me to make it as good as possible. Please continue to read and review, so I'll still know whether or not I'm doing well. Advice wouldn't be too bad, either. Thanks!   
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own the characters you recognize, nor do I have any children or speak French fluently. (JK Rowling owns em, if ya haven't guessed.)   
  
  
Chapter 4 One week later...   
"Hey Rose? Can we talk?" Said Anna, taking a seat next to Rose on the Common Room couch.   
Swift looked up and set her books down. "Of course, anything to get me away from studying. One week in, and already a test! Can you believe it?" Noticing Zorra's troubled face, she asked, "What's up?"   
"I'm in love with Remus. Every time he comes near me, my knees weaken and it's hard for me to walk. Just the thought of him makes my heart skip a beat. It's scaring me, but I don't want to let go. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Nor do I want to be the first to say those three special words. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I couldn't bear to lose him, yet I don't think I'd be able to handle it if something happened to one of us and I never got the chance to tell him how I feel."   
Rose's face lit up, "Aww, that is so sweet! You should definitely let him in on how you feel. Trust is the key to relationships. In this case, you need to trust your heart. Let him know, and if for some odd reason he doesn't feel the same, he's not worth your tears. No guy is ever worth your tears. When you meet one who is, he won't ever make you cry."   
Zorra nodded, "Thanks, love." Later that night...   
Anna and Remi were walking silently hand in hand along the glittering lake. They seated themselves by a tree. She easily leaned into his body snuggled up close. His arms curled around her. Laying in silence for a few minutes, both of them just stared up at the stars enjoying eachother's presence.   
Interrupting the silence, Anna whispered, "Remes?"   
"Yeah?"  
"I love you..." She held her breath. When he didn't look at her or make any attempts to reply, her heart seemed to scream in pain. Instead of reassurance, he just pulled her closer. A few minutes later, they went inside. Walking into the Common Room in an uncomfortable silence, they saw Laria and Sean sucking eachother's faces on the couch. Rolling their eyes, they walked to their dormitories without so much as a nod goodnight.   
Not being able to sleep because of the moaning downstairs and the obvious things clouding her mind, Zorra sat in a chair looking out the window. Tiptoeing in hours later, Laria jumped when she saw Anna still awake. Forcing a smile, Anna asked, "Have fun?"   
Shadow grinned, "Loads." She took a closer look at her friend's face. "What's wrong?"   
Anna then broke down and told Laria the whole story. Laria gently rocked her back and forth, wiping her tears away. Getting back into bed, Anna quietly said, "Thanks."   
"Anytime."   
"Get laid?"   
There was only a giggle in reply before falling asleep.   
Recently, Sean had walked into the room to find Remus still awake. He looked up and nodded as a greeting, quickly wiping a glistening tear from his eye. Feeling sorry for him, Sean waked over and sat next to him, "What's up, Moony?"   
Remi shook his head.   
"If you tell me, I'll tell you about my night," Uruz grinned ear to ear.   
"Do I really want details of what I just heard downstairs?" Remus wondered aloud.   
Sean smiled softly, "Nah, probably not." They sat in silence before Sean made his way over to his bed, lying down. "If ya wanna talk about it, I'm here. We all are."   
"Thanks, mate," he managed to mutter.   
Climbing into bed, Remi began to think about what had just happened. ' I love her more than life itself, but how can she love me? I'm only a monster who could never help her achieve what she wants, what she needs, what she deserves. Anyway, it's too later no. After not telling her how I feel, she must hate me. I'm so stupid.' He sighed, his heart ripping into a million pieces. Rolling over, he managed to close his eyes. However, he didn't get a wink of sleep with similar thoughts running through his head all night.   
  
A/N~ sorry! i was feeling a little depressed when i wrote this, and for my recent chapters being so short. They should start getting longer soon enough. It's just certain spots in the story seemed perfect as a stopping point, so I cut em short. i figured my story needed a little bit of drama, it's been fairly happy so far. it's something to stir things up a bit. any ideas on what i should do??? 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N~ hey! thanks for bothering to read this far! my friends wrote the part between the little star looking things, just so you know. thanks again, to them! and thanks to those who have reviewed so far. please feel free to give me advice and any ideas you have on what to do with the story! R&R please! And much thanks to Shadows of Death (love ya too, dahhhling lol) and RedHotChiliePeppers for reviewing my story and keepin me going! Disclaimer~ I don't own anything you recognize any more than me having children and speaking French fluently (JK ROWLING, if you haven't figure it out, owns it) and i do not own the part that my friends wrote and acted out! i do, however, own everything else!   
  
Chapter 5 It had been almost a week since that night. Anna and Remi hadn't exchanged anything more than polite nods, their faces filled with pained expressions. Getting stuck together as partners in Potions, they shyly worked together without saying much. Finally, Potions was over and they walked to the Common Room joining their friends.   
Kylie, Anna, Lily, Laria, and Rose all sat in a separate corner of the room from the guys to hold a private conversation. They did not intend for the Marauders to overhear the prank they were planning to pull. So far, they were planning to turn the guys' dormitory into a jungle. On top of that, they were going to turn their toothbrushes into monkeys, who would not let go of the owner's back and would constantly be sticking their fingers in the guy's mouth brushing his teeth. The monkeys would also be wearing the guy's more embarrassing boxers, which would have random sayings flashing on them such as ' Like what you see?' To top it all off, the monkeys would refuse to let go until the girls have decided they've had enough torture. The girls gave eachother high fives. Kylie sighed with her chin in her hands, staring at Sirius, "He's so cute!"   
Laria looked thoroughly disgusted, "How you can like my sorry excuse for a brother, I'll never know."   
At the other side of the room, an in depth conversation was being held on Quidditch. However, one of the Marauders was zoning out. **James was bent over something in his lap, carving into a red candle. He paused for a second to look across the Common Room. An odd experssion come over Sirus' face as he said, "Lookin at a flower again, James?"   
"No," he replied quickly and went back to carving.   
"What ya carving?" he then asked.   
"Nothing." James said shortly.   
Sirius, however, was not satisfied with his answer and snatched the candle out of James' hands. Engraved neatly in the side was 'JAMES POTTER LOVES LILY EVANS'. A huge grin spread across Sirius' face as James silently pleaded with him.   
"Oy! Lily!" Sirius shouted across the Common Room.   
"What do you want now, Si?" She yelled back.   
"James wants to tell you something-- don't you James?!"   
"No, no, not really." James said as he desperately searched for a place to hide.   
"What is it, Si?" Lily said impatiently.   
"Oh, it's just that Jamesis boy here says he loves you."   
"I'm gonna go die now..." James said as he stuck hi head between his knees and moaned.   
"Uh, James..." Sirius suddenly said, "Lily's coming our way..."   
"Oh shite, oh shite, oh shite..." James quickly repeated over and over.   
"She looks, well, she looks happy..." Si said, confused.   
"Wha?!"   
"James, um, we need to talk, "Lily said as she reacher the Marauders. James nodded. They walked outside of the Common Room. "James...did...did you mean it?" she asked softly, not looking at him.   
"I...I...yes," he answered.   
"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, bringing her lips to his.** It was a kiss like neither of them had ever experienced before in their lives, nor ever would experience again. Lily's fingers lightly ran through his hair, wondering how she'd ever lived without him. James wrapped his arms around her slender waist, noticing how perfectly she fit into them. Pulling eachother as close as possible, James' tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. Accepting, their kiss deepened greatly. Pushing her gently against the wall, he slowly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. For a few moments there, they stared into eachother's eyes, opening a window to a sight never revealed before. Soon enough, James began trailing kisses down her neck. Moaning softly, Lily kissed the top of his head, taking in the scent of his hair. Their knees weakened and time seemed to stop, just for them. The portrait opened and Sirius hooted loudly, " 'Atta boy, Jamesie!!!"   
Laria grinned, "We were getting worried, you've been out here for a good twenty minutes now. I figured Lily would have had you buried, by now."   
Rose circled around them, "Yeah, never in a million years were we expecting this! Looks like you guys were almost matching John and I's intensity, there!"   
Blushing, James looked up at his friends, and back at Lily. Lily mouthed, "Fuck off" to Laria and Rose, then caught James' eye. They gave eachother a quick peck on the lips. They pushed their way through their group of friends, hand in hand, faces shining brightly. Anna crossed her arms, "It's about time!"   
Everyone murmured an agreement, and they all made their way back into the Common Room. Each couple settled themselves comfortably into seats in front of the fire. This left only a small chair open for Anna and Remus. Being the polite person Remus is, he offered, "You take the seat, I'm comfortable on the floor."   
"No, no, it's okay. I actually prefer the floor. I'm cold, too, much closer to the fire." She moved over to the fire pretending to shiver and took a seat. Shrugging, Remus started to sit down, then decided against it. Instead, he walked over to the fire and sat down a few feet away from Anna. She looked up at him with sad, lonely eyes. He smiled, "I'm cold, too."   
Soon, a conversation was being held between Perth and the Marauders of what time period they would have loved to live in. Sirius claimed he was a cave man, and beat his chest proudly grinning as Kylie caught his eye, winking. Laria wished she would have lived in Medieval times and pretended to be a boy, building herself up to be a knight. Rose agreed with Laria on living in Medieval times, except she would have loved to be a Queen, or a Princess. Sean made a cheesy line saying he would live in any time, as long as Laria was there to keep him company. This began a snog fest between the two. Everyone just ignored them. Lily started in on how she would adore living in the far future, just to see how things have changed, when James interrupted her with an intimate kiss. Anna started in on wishing she could have lived in the late 1800's to the early 1900's out in the country on a farm, enjoying the sun and starry skies expanding over their heads. Not to mention the animals she would be working with every day, so on so forth. Remus wasn't sure what time period he would fit into, he'd never really thought about it. John agreed with Remus on this subject, neither felt they fit into a time period except for the one they lived in at the moment, with their wonderful friends. Everyone stopped what they were doing at this comment to say, "We love y'all, too."   
Out of nowhere, Anna said, "I want a monkey. And horses, dogs, cats, ferrets, rabbits," Rose winced as she mentioned rabbits, as she was petrified of them, "Sorry, Rose. and a tiger, lion, birds. Oh! And of course, fish..."   
The group sighed. Rose groaned, "Please, don't go into details about fish. We know how much you love the poor little things. Been through it enough."   
"Well, people do underestimate fish! They are overlooked, yet they are amazing creatures!" Anna said in defense, then sighed, "I wish I was a fish...they're so awesome. How people can eat them, I'll never know. The poor little things. Swimming about, minding their own business, living their own lives, and it all has to go and be destroyed. In honor of all the fish that have died due to a human's selfishness, I have decided to drink only water from now on."   
"Are you finished?" Lily said, impatiently tapping her fingers on James' shoulder. Anna nodded.   
"Then we're free to go?" Sean looked at her hopefully.   
"Actually...you could join this club I've been thinking of forming for awhile! It's called Drinking Only Water In Rememberance of Fish! D.O.W.I.R.O.F., for short. Will y'all? Please? There won't be any meetings!"   
Getting up quickly, they mrumured excuses as to why they couldn't join. Remus was the only one to stay behind. "I'll join, Anna."   
She smiled, "Thanks, Remes."   
"Aren't James and Lily cute together? I always thought they had a thing for eachother." Remus said quickly.   
"I think everybody had noticed that except for Lily and James," she said shyly, shifting uncomfortably, "Well, I'm getting tired. I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight, Remus."   
She then made her way to the stairs and as she had her foot on the first step, she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around, she was face to face with Remus. He pulled her into a tight hug, lightly kissed her cheek, and whispered softly in her ear, "By the way, I love you, too." After this, he slowly walked off, anxious to see how she'd react.   
Standing in shock, Anna could not figure out what had just happened. After realizing she hadn't been dreaming, she saw that he was getting away! Calling after him, he turned around, smiling. She jumped into his welcoming arms and they kissed like they never had before. "I love you so much, LeAnna Madison McKinley, and don't you ever forget that. I'm so sorry for all of the pain I put you through. I was a prat, and I know it. I could not figure out why you would love a beast like me, although I love you more than life itself. I didn't know how to react...will you ever forgive me, love?"   
Wiping a tear from her eyes, she nodded, and kissed him again. "You're forgiven. I love you, too, Remus Joshua Lupin." And they kissed, again. Instead of heading back up to their rooms, they took a seat on the small chair that had been offered earlier that night. Embracing eachother tightly, they fell asleep in eachother's arms listening to the crackling of the warm fire. A/N~ what do y'all think?? oh...and if my chapters start coming more slowly, it's because i am at my dad's house for summer vacation and may not have too much time to write or think, for that matter. i'll do my best, though, and attempt uploading new chapters with his computer...can't quite figure it out. getting my friend to upload this one. (Thanks Rose!) 


End file.
